


Counselling

by fuuyuki



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuuyuki/pseuds/fuuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those cursed memories always trap Bucky in nightmare which even gets his nerves on edge during day-time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counselling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Fuuyuki here. Since English is not my first language, I am hoping this piece of writing won't be too terrible to read. Sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.

Captain America: The Winter Soldier - Fanfic

"Counselling"

by Fuuyuki

Warning tag: a little bit of stucky in my mind

= = = = =

After Bucky gave up running, he stays with Steve in the Avengers. Even though Bucky now can remember most of the memories he once lost during the brainwash, those he never want to remind again do come in one inseparable package.

Those cursed memories always trap Bucky in nightmares which even gets his nerves on edge during day-time.

There was one time, when Bucky was taking a walk with Steve in the Central-Park. Suddenly, a plastic flying disc threw towards them. Bucky spontaneously jumped forward and caught the disc with his hidden metal arm and the poor disc squashed horribly. Those kids who were playing with the disc rushed in and planned to claim back their toy. However, they all either cried or ran away immediately after looking at Bucky’s face.

Steve frowned and was anxious in the situation.

Bucky was shook and then froze when he heard the cry from the kids. Then, he turned back and walked back to the Avengers Tower without giving a word.

He locked himself in his dorm, no matter how hard Steve tried to comfort him on the other side of the door.

Later, when Steve's despondently sitting in the couch and hoping Bucky would come outside on his own, he rewound what happened in the park this morning and found it sounded familiar.

Just a few days before he saw Bucky again in a fight, he heard someone sharing similar experiences in a counseling section.

He then pulled out his phone and called Sam Wilson who is now known as Falcon in the Avengers. But more importantly, before being a member of Avengers, he was the counselor at the Veterans Affairs for people who come home with PTSD. He’s a expert to deal with these kinds of situation.

Sooner, Sam came to help as a friend of Steve, or as a friend of Bucky if Bucky’s fine with it.

Thank for the assistance of the Expert Sam Wilson, Bucky was significantly getting better within a short period of time.

However, Sam still warned Steve under the counter about Bucky’s terrible situation. There was no way to compare the situation of PTSD from a retired soldier to what Bucky had faced in the past. Bucky was too damaged to be fully recovered.

Steve was silent for a while and then gave Sam a positive smirk. Steve told Sam, more likely to himself, he believed Bucky will eventually recover one day, as long as he’s staying by his side, the nightmare will go away forever.

Looking into Steve’s confident eyes, Sam returned a smile and joked about it’s lucky Steve did not take his advice back in the time.

\-- I don’t think he’s the kind of guy you save. He’s the kind you stop.

Because Steve Rogers DID save Bucky Barnes.


End file.
